reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Arturia
Arturia Pendragon is Justice Hendricks’ official current Contracted Spirit, and also a member of his group, Sakizawa. She likes going by the name “Saber.” Saber was originally a man before she got transformed into a woman. She is helping Justice because he promised to help her find out who the person who made her a man is. Appearance Saber has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has “finely textured“ blonde hair that seems “as if sprinkled with gold dust.“ Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than someone like Kristi Hendricks, leading her to believe her body is unappealing, but Justice believes her to be very feminine. She normally wears shining armor with an old style dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She is actually older than her appearance would show. Personality Saber is a strong-willed woman who always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on protecting Justice. She constantly insists that she is a knight first and that her gender is of little importance to her. She is resolute in following her own morals regardless of more viable tactics being available should she consider them to be underhanded. She doesn’t like to be treated as a woman, or even as a human, due to her status as a knight and a Spirit. She tries to keep the notion that she is only a Spirit, a tool for her Master, first and foremost in her mind. Underneath her serious exterior Saber shows herself to be a kind-hearted and gentle person who wishes to protect those she cares about, though she does get easily agitated by people’s antics. She also gets rather jealous of others. Saber is also extremely competitive as she hates to lose due to the fact that losing reminds her of her weaknesses. She is also shown to be rather shy, as she dislikes being the center of attention. Saber is also very stubborn once she is set on a goal, which can cause her to ignore others’ opinions if it’s against her goal. Despite being unable to attain happiness in her own life, Saber greatly enjoys seeing the happiness of others. This trait is a cause of concern for the people that care about her, believing she should attain her own happiness. During her younger days, Saber loved to take care of horses, which surprised some people when she used them in battle despite her love for them. But, to her, a horse dying in battle is a different sin than a soldier dying, as a soldier knows why they’re on the battlefield while a horse does not. She possessed a more broad-view of things compared to others during her rule, as while she saw the person who turned her into a female as her enemy, she did not see them as evil. History Chronology Re;birth Sakizawa Arc Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Saber is the first characters in the series, who was “turned” into the opposite sex. *Her hobbies include day-dreaming about slaying monsters, eating humongous meals, and taking care of Justice and Hinami’s child. *She is the first character to join Sakizawa, that isn’t related to Justice. *Saber likes well-structured meals and stuffed animals. Especially lions. *She dislikes badly structured meals, dressing up too much, and old men who like mischief. *She was based on King Arthur Pendragon. Like Arthur Ryle Vaiself. *There is a chance that she might be related to the Ryle Vaiself family. She knows how to use “Excalibur,” a type of Magic attack that has been exclusively learned by the Ryle Vaiself line. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:SS Category:SS+ Category:Sakizawa